


Unsolved Mystery

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's (Books)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clay is just a worried father, Heavy Angst, Implied Child Murder, Introspection, M/M, Michael has William's eyes, Michael is in the bookverse, Michael isn't the culprit but everyone thinks differently, Post-Canon, William truly is like a ghost ruining his son life, because he is an Afton and in Hurricane everyone hates Aftons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Another murder shocks the little town of Hurricane.Another child killed.And Clay thinks that he knows whodid it.





	Unsolved Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back with another story on my quite uncommon/rare ship. Sorry for those who waited a lot for seeing another one!

Clay knew, he just knew that some day he would have found himself in this situation.

In an interrogation room with an Afton cuffed at the other side of the table. The cold white light sparkled ghostly in the Afton shining silver eyes. Michael was looking at him, annoyed, not at all worried of being held in the police custody.

Clay was almost _glad_ to have been the one who cuffed him, the thing that ruined his feeling of pride and accomplishment was remembering how _hurt and angry_ Carlton was when he arrested the _Afton's spawn_ , interrupting the date they were having.  
But, alas, he would have felt worse if Michael showed just a tad bit of emotion, but no, he looked at him, straight in the eyes with his silver cold gaze, face almost completely blank if not for the slight angry snarl that curved his lips. He looked every bit of his father, just more alive and healthy.

Returning to the present moment, Clay raised his gaze to look at the two-way mirror, where there were his collegues, the parents of the victim and, even if he shouldn't for protocol reasons, Carlton himself. Clay knows that he will hate to be the one that broke his son's heart, by showing him that sadly _Michael is just like his father_.

"Do you know why you are here?" Clay asked, only to see how much he had to dig to rip the mask off the _Afton's spawn_ face.

"No, I don't, _sir_ " Michael answered, face still void of emotions.

Clay arrived to the conclusion that he had a lot to do to make that _murderer_ - _he was completely sure that that was the case_ \- showed his true self to them.

"You were brought here for the murder of Jenny Dale" he stated looking into those glacial cold eyes that were staring back at him, becoming even colder now "The little seven years old girl that was found dead near the abandoned mall"

Michael closed off even more, his hands closing up in fists, but he managed to rein over his anger. His eyes were so cold and _dead_ that Clay had to suppress a shiver. Again it seemed like he was looking at William, younger and healthier than he had saw him last time - _more a corpse than a man, putting his flesh bit by bit into a whriting mass of cables and metal and eyes that shrieked_. -

"I've heard of it. It's a tragedy but what has this to do with me?"

"We have found an _animatronic part_ , that had the Afton logo imprinted on" Clay said, showing him the photo of the animatronic bitthey found on the crime scene, it was a thin, long metal rod that looked a awful lot like a chromed femur the Afton Robotics LLC logo (a purple head half human, half gear) stood out from the silvery surface of the part, suppressing his urge to shout at the boy for the complete apathy he was showing.

"So? Afton Robotics' parts are sold in every part of the States, because they are very high quality, and bear usury and pression well" Michael recited as if he was reharsing a speech he said one thousand and one times again

"Yes, that is true, but this isn't any standardized part, it's personalized, you see, Michael, we did our research and apparently there are only a few parts of this serie and all of them are _owned by you_. Would you care to explain why, if you know nothing, _this very rare, customized part_ was on a crime scene?"

There was the first bit of emotion he saw on Michael face, his eyes widened and he seemed shocked.  
"Ho-What? That's... that's _impossible_ , it _can't_...be!" he said panicked, looking attentively at the photo, searching for any trace of deception, his face falling in an expression of terror, so genuine that it made Clay pity the poor boy, when he saw none "I... No, that's _impossible_. It... That-" he said pointing at the part in the photo "Shouldn't... _couldn't_ be there. It's part of a new bach I ordered last week, they arrived yesterday, I didn't even opened the boxes yet. This can't... S _omeone is trying to frame me!_ " and the panic in his voice, the way it was shaking and breaking was the most emotion that Clay had ever seen from the _Afton's Spawn,_ it looked so real... _yet it could be just an act_.

_After all his father was quite good in acting the part of the innocent._

  
"And why would someone be trying to frame you?"

"Because I'm an _Afton_!"Michael answered, there was something angry,and manic, so _William-like_ , nesting in the undertones of his voice "Every single person in this city _hates_ me and would love to see me pay for my father's crimes. I did nothing I swear, I... I did nothing. I'm not like him, I'm not like my sister... _I'm not like them, you've to believe me_!"

  
_And there it was._

  
The man behind all the masks, a sick, broken little boy, with dull, _dead_ , silver eyes, anger and pain so mingled up inside him that there was no distinction between them anymore.  
He looked just like William, just like him in that moment in his secret, new-old pizzeria that never got opened. Clay could remember the expression on that man's face, the anger and the pain, all while the springlock costume's parts dug into his flesh.

  
Michael was identical now, lacking only the metal springs and cables sticking in and out of him, besides that he was the carbon copy of William.  
" _You've to believe me!_ "

_'Come with me, Charlie!'_

  
The same tone even, memory and reality merged in front of Clay's eyes, and he had no doubt at all. Michael was _guilty_. And Clay felt sick thinking that h _e permitted to that monster to stay close to his son_.

  
" _You did it_ , didn't you?"Clay said, his voice low and cold "You _killed_ that innocent little girl. Why? For some sick sense of satisfaction? Did you want to test out your creations? Why did you do that, _Afton_?"

Michael looked at him, a mix of betrayal and shock on his face. "I... _didn't_. I haven't kill anyone, I would neve-"

"Don't lie to me, _Afton_!"Clay interrupted him - _he knew that William hated being interrupted and he was just trying to rile that murderer up, he would confess all in his anger fit_ \- "Stop it with this pitible act, I know you did it!" Anger was raising in Michael's eyes, mixing with that darkness that nested behind his eyes just a bit too close to surface. And Clay knew just what to say to make him explode " _You are a monster, Michael, you are just like him_ "

  
And that was when _hell broke loose_.

  
The hidden darkness that hid behind false kidness broke out of his pretense prison. Michael stood up from the chair with a sudden movement, the chain of the handcuffs rattled and he snarled, baring his teeth as a beast ready to jump on his prey.

  
" _I. Am. NOT. Like. Him_!"he growled his accent thickened by his rage. "I am not at all like that _psychotic, murderous_ bastard! I would _never_ hurt anyone, that bastard killed eight kids. He killed my little brother, with his fucked up creations! I am not like him, I didn't kill anyone!"

  
"If you didn't, then where you were in the night of Friday 7th between eight and ten?"

  
"I was with my boyfriend, at my house" Michael answered, his words had still quite a strong bite in them. "You know my _boyfriend, Chief Burke, don't you_? Your dear son, _my Carlton_ "

  
And that was when Clay felt fear rushing through his body, because there was something sickenly sweet and familiar in that tone. ' _Henry is so sweet and caring, truly the perfect example of a good man_ ' had said William his tone sweet as honey, and that was just a day before Afton fell into his spiral of obsession.

  
"The only person in this fucking city that doesn't hate me for who my father is. I can't even phantom how you and him are correlated. _Carlton is so sweet and caring, truly the perfect example of a good man..._ "

  
Time stopped for Clay as he heard that phrase, his shock so strong that he didn't even heard what Michael said after, the ' he is so much better than you'.

  
Michael said the exact same words that his father said before... before everything around him started to rot, poisoned by his envy, and his cruelness.

  
Everything after that passed like a blur in front of Clay's eyes.

  
In the end he was forced to relase Michael since Carlton confirmed his alibi, and the robotic part wasn't that strong of a evidence with Carlton declaration that Michael was indeed with him for the entirety of the night.

  
That though didn't stop Clay from feeling sick, when Michael, after being uncuffed, hugged Carlton, calling him all the sweet names he could think about, hiding his face against Carlton's neck pulling him just a bit closer to him.

  
All that Clay could see was _William Afton_ hugging his son with the same viciousity of a snake that thightened its coils, sweetening him with his gold-plated words, not loving but _taking_ everything that he _never got_ from Henry.

  
Clay watched them leave the station, hand in hand. Smiling at each other. Still.. maybe, (he hoped at least) he was wrong and Michael was just Michael and not some kind of reborn nightmare.

  
"I never knew that your son's middle name was Henry" said one of the officers, one of Clay's closest friends.

  
"It isn't" Clay said, worry coiling in his chest.

  
"Oh, strange"

  
"Why?"

  
"I could swear that I heard that Afton boy, call Carlton ' _Henry dear_ '" the officer said, Clay froze "but maybe I just overheard, maybe he just said _honey_ "

  
But the idea had already put his roots into Clay's head. That was truly William.

  
_Oh, God. He had to save Carlton from that psychotic, reborn bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Clay basically single-handedly ruined his relationship with his son, because he is just _too worried_ but maybe he was right? You decide, no seriously, you decide what you want to see next. It's truly as Clay suspects or Clay is just being too paranoiac?


End file.
